DESCRIPTION: Phase I research indicated a public health data system in substantial disarray and currently unable to benefit from the significant technological advances being introduced in other components of health care. At the same time, the demand for detailed, timely and comprehensive data is growing. The need for a contemporary technical solution for the management of public health data at all levels was clearly identified through the research, along with the desired characteristics of such a system and the potential types of users. Based on Phase 1 findings, this Phase II project proposes to design, develop and implement a public health data management system. Referred to as "PubliMax", the data management system would facilitate the integration of public health-relevant data from various sources into a data warehouse. Publimax functionality would assist public health professionals in the manipulation of data and the performance of various analyses. In cooperation with various public health-related entities, prototype functions were developed during Phase I that address issues of concern to public health professionals, such as developing community "report cards," tracking disease prevalence, and providing the basis for intervention strategies. Phase II funding will provide the opportunity to refine system design and produce a working version of PubliMax. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE